Nada es lo que parece
by pekealice
Summary: Mi primer fanfic¡¡! Es la historia de crepúsculo, pero al revés...
1. El primer encuentro

**No es fácil olvidarse de alguien. La verdad es que nunca me imaginé que tendría que enfrentarme a ese sentimiento de soledad que significa el perder a alguien a quien quieres. Pero la gente nunca se imagina las situaciones dolorosas.**

**Tengo 16 años y soy una chica corriente. Vivo en la Push con mis padres y mi hermana. Mi madre es Bella Swan, en gran parte la protagonista de mi historia, y mi padre; Jacob Black, aquí en la reserva es más conocido como Jake. Mi hermana se llama Stephenie, solo tiene 3 años y medio. Como digo yo, la edad ideal para no enterarse de nada de lo que pasa. Mi nombre es Alice Black Swan. Me llamo así por una amiga de mi madre. Una amiga muy especial. De estas cuya amistad dura días, semanas, meses, años e incluso siglos.**

**Mi vida era muy normal. En vez de ir al instituto de la reserva mis padres habían decidido llevarme al de Forks. Eso ganaba a mi favor porque conocía a casi todo el mundo y la mayoría eran hijos de amigos de mis padres. Por lo que todo lo que giraba en torno a mí era de lo más sencillo. Mi mejor amiga se llama Lilly y es hija de Mike y Jessica, que son grandes amigos de mis padres. Mi madre trabajó en la tienda de Mike cuando tenía mi edad.**

**Aquel lunes no tenía nada de especial. Tuvimos las primeras clases y luego fuimos a comer. A la última hora de todo el día nos anunciaron la llegada de alumnos nuevos el próximo día. Después sonó el timbre para indicar que se habían acabado las clases y todos nos tiramos a la puerta como si fuera la primera que veíamos en nuestra vida. **

**-Ey Ali, ¿Te vienes a mi casa a estudiar?- Me preguntó Lilly.**

**-Tengo que avisar a mis padres.**

**-Llámales desde mi casa.**

**-Entonces vale, no creo que se enfaden mucho sabiendo que estoy en tu casa- Me subí al coche del padre de Lilly.**

**-¿Has oído lo que han dicho?- Me preguntó como si yo lo supiera todo.**

**-¿El qué?**

**-Que mañana vendrá gente nueva.**

**-¿Y lo de que mañana hay examen no lo oíste?- La dije riéndome.**

**-Pues claro que sí. Por eso vienes a mi casa.**

**-Haber si aprendes a estudiar sola- Las dos nos miramos y comenzamos a reírnos.**

**Nos pasamos toda la tarde estudiando. La casa de Lilly era muy grande. Como la mayoría de las casas d Forks. Y desde su habitación se veía la carretera principal. De pequeñas solíamos pegarnos a esa ventana para saber quien llegaba, es más, lo seguimos haciendo.**

**-Se nota que se acerca el fin de semana.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Suele entrar más gente de la normal en el pueblo- Dijo mirando fijamente a la ventana -¿Sabes? Casi todos los días me asomo a la ventana y pienso en como será mi vida dentro de 6 años, ya seré mayor de edad y supongo que estaré lejos.**

**-¿piensas irte?- Se me abrieron los ojos como platos.**

**-Es que sinceramente, no me veo viviendo aquí. No hay nada y dentro de poco nadie.**

**-Así que me vas a abandonar.**

**-No es eso Ali. Simplemente me voy a ir por un tiempo.**

**-No...- Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.**

**-Pero no llores tonta. Si solo tengo 16 años. Y pienso irme algo más crecidita- Comenzamos a reírnos las dos.**

**Era verdad. No me imaginaba la vida sin ella. Eran muchos momentos juntas y aunque todavía quedara mucho para pensar en separarnos yo no me hacía a la idea de poder vivir sin mi mejor amiga.**

**-¡Mira Ali!**

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-Un coche nuevo- Dijo entusiasmada -Será el de los chicos nuevos.**

**- Dejame ver.**

**Efectivamente. Un reluciente volvo plateado se deslizaba por la carretera como si flotara sobre ella. Sin embargo una sensación escalofriante e inexplicable me invadió nada más verlo. En ese momento mi mirada quedo fija en la ventanilla del conductor y antes de que pudiera quitar la vista unos ojos color miel se quedaron mirándome y fruncieron el ceño.**

**-Ali te has puesto roja.**

**-Será por el calor- No sabría expresar como me sentía exactamente en ese momento -Creo que me voy a ir ya a mi casa.**

**-¿Quieres que te lleve?**

**-No hace falta Lilly. Iré andando para que me de el aire.**

**-Como quieras. Mañana te veo. Hasta mañana.**

**-Hasta mañana.**

**La verdad es que me hacía mucha falta tomar el aire. Pero después del aire vino el agua y una pulmonía ya no me hacía tanta falta. Me resguardé debajo del tejado de una casa. Estaba a punto de sacar el móvil para que mi madre me viniera a buscar cuando vi una luz a lo lejos. Provenía de un coche y con lo pequeño que es Forks lo más seguro es que conociera al propietario.**

**El coche paró y empezó a bajar la ventanilla lentamente. Cuando alcé la vista no podía creer lo que estaban viendo mis ojos. Delante de mí había un volvo plateado. El mismo que había visto desde la ventana. Y dentro había un chico de mi edad o un poco mayor. Tenía la piel de un pálido que casi brillaba. Su pelo corto y castaño estaba peinado en punta. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos. Estaban como apagados y eran de un marrón miel muy claro. **

**-¿Te llevo?- Me preguntó con toda la confianza.**

**-No te ofendas. Pero es que no se quien eres.**

**-Edward Cullen. Ahora la desconocida eres tu- Dijo con una sonrisa torcida.**

**-Alice Black- No sabía porque mi interior estaba dividido. Una parte me atraía hacia él, pero la otra me hacía adoptar una actitud defensiva.**

**-Entra en el coche.**

**-Si no hay más remedio...- Y no lo había. Estaba cayendo una tormenta que parecía que iba a inundar todo el estado de Washington.**

**-Te pareces mucho a tu madre.**

**-¿Conoces a mi madre?**

**-No.**

**-Entonces, ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**-Es que soy medio adivino.**

**-Si seguro.**

**Me lanzó una mirada vacilona y yo arrugué la nariz. Durante unos minutos nadie habló en durante el trayecto. Pero él interrumpió el silencio.**

**-Tengo una hermana que se llama como tú.**

**-¿En serio?**

**-Sí. ¿Quieres conocerla?**

**-Supongo que mañana si va al instituto la conoceré.**

**Volvió a sonreir, esta vez mirando al frente. De repente el coche se paró en medio de un campo que había en el atajo para llegar a la reserva en menos tiempo. Ya llovía menos, pero aún así caía agua. Lo justo para no poder seguir el camino andando. Así que me metí en un círculo de árboles a donde me solía llevar mi madre cuando era pequeña. Él me siguió.**

**-Conozco este sitio.**

**-¿Has estado en Forks antes?**

**-Sí. Hace algún tiempo.**

**-Yo vengo aquí cuando tengo problemas. **

**-Lo mio es un secreto.**

**-Oooh. ¡Qué misterioso eres!- Me empecé a reír.**

**Me tumbé en el suelo. Encima de las hojas caídas de los árboles y noté como Edward hacía lo mismo. Dentro de mí seguía dividida. Pero mi parte confiada ganó a la desconfiada. He hizo que me acercara a él y me acurrucara. Estaba frío, muy frío. Pero eso no impidió que me quedara dormida...**


	2. ¿Qué me pasa?

**-¿Qué hacemos este sábado?- Me preguntó Lilly durante el cambio de clase.**

**-No lo se. No se me ocurre nada interesante.**

**-Pues habrá que pensar algo porque yo en casa metida no me quedo.**

**-Pues... ¿Te apetece que vallamos al cine?**

**-Cualquier cosa que no sea mi casa me vale- Terminó la conversación con una sonrisa.**

**Puse los ojos en blanco y la iba a contestar cuando en ese momento se abrieron las puertas de la clase para dar paso a la directora. Ésta llevaba un vestido granate combinado con medias negras y zapatos de tacón medio del mismo color. Las suelas de sus zapatos al andar producían un ruido estruendoso que junto a su gran peso se multiplicaba. Entró en mi clase. Se colocó delante de la pizarra. Se retocó las gafas, algo torcidas. Y tosió para aclararse la voz.**

**-Todos habéis sido nuevos algún día- Empezó diciendo con la voz de pito que la caracterizaba -Y todos tenéis amigos. Así que espero que seáis amables con los recién llegados.**

**Los recién llegados fueron entrando uno tras otro según les iba indicando la directora. Primero entró un chico algo rubio con la mirada perdida. Eso sí muy pálido.**

**-Su nombre es Jasper- Volvió a mover las gafas para mirar lo que ponía en el papel -Jasper Hale.**

**Las siguiente en entrar fue una chica con el pelo corto. Igual de pálida que el chico anterior y parecían conocerse porque nada más entrar le cogió de la mano. En ese momento la chica me miró y apretando la mano d Jasper cerró los ojos. Parecía que la estaban dando jaquecas. Pobre, el primer día...**

**-Ella es Alice Cullen- Levantó las vista -valla. Ya no eres la única Alice en esta clase- Me sonrió.**

**-No- La conteste sonriendo sarcásticamente y el resto de la clase estalló en una carcajada casi insonora.**

**Los dos minutos en los que entró la última adquisición del instituto me dieron tiempo a pensar en lo que había pasado el día anterior. Cullen... Cullen... Se me abrieron los ojos como platos. Así se apellidaba Edward. Por lo tanto esa tendría que ser su hermana y la última persona nueva será...**

**-Edward Cullen- Fue el último nombre que dijo la directora.**

**Me quedé mirándole fijamente. Ese físico perfecto y esos ojos claros habían sido la causa de que el día anterior me olvidara de todas mis preocupaciones. Era desde hacía menos de un día la única persona que había tocado mi corazón. Y solo le había visto una vez.**

**-Acerté. Ayer te dije que iban a ser los nuevos.**

**En ese momento la silla que estaba a mi otro la lado se descorrió y alguien se sentó. Giré la cabeza lentamente para encontrarme lo que no quería ver, pero que en mi interior estaba deseando.**

**-Hola Alice- Me dijo en un tono de voz baja para no interrumpir la clase de sociales.**

**-Hola- Fui lo único capaz de pronunciar.**

**-¿Os conocéis?- Preguntó la voz entrometida de Lilly**

**-Es que ayer...**

**-Ayer me acompañó a casa porque cuando salí de la tuya de puso a llover...- Le interrumpí para impedir que la contara la verdad.**

**-Sí eso.**

**Fui a coger un bolígrafo y mi mano rozó con la suya. Otra vez volvió la sensación de contrariedad y esta vez fue la única. Ésto me hacía rechazar la idea de suponer que Edward tenía algo que le hacía especial.**

**Terminaron las clases. Ya faltaba poco para el fin de semana. Seguramente Lilly y ella irían como casi todos los sábados a Port Angeles a ver alguna película. Aunque pensaría en otro plan para no repetir siempre el mismo. Iba andando por la calle cuando un coche me pitó, se paró a mi lado y comenzó a bajar la ventanilla. Era un Volvo plateado por lo tanto ya suponía quien me esperaba al otro lado de la ventanilla.**

**-¿Te llevo a algún sitio?- Sonó tan angelical...**

**-A mi casa si no es mucha molestia.**

**-****Sube****- No hacia falta ****que**** lo dijera. Ella ya habia subido al coche.**

**-¿En serio que quieres ir a casa?**

**-¿A dónde si no?- Le sonreí.**

**-¿Confías en mí?**

**-Creo que todavía no me has dado razones para desconfiar- Dije riéndome.**

**En ese momento el coche dio un giro y comenzó la marcha campo a través. No me creía lo que estaba viendo. Volvíamos al mismo sitio en el que habíamos estadohace menos de dos días.**

**De pronto paró el coche en un lugar sombreado. Bajó y me abrió la puerta para que bajara.**

**-No se si sabes que mi madre se preocupa demasiado por mí.**

**-Bueno siempre puedes decirla que ella a tu edad seguro que hacía lo mismo que tu- Me sonrió. Me encantaba su sonrisa.**

**-No estaría tan segura.**

**-Pregúntaselo- Comenzó a reírse.**

**Se acercó al maletero del coche y de él sacó una manta con una cesta. Al parecer, el encuentro no había sido una casualidad.**

**-Lo tenías todo planeado ¿eh?**

**-No todo.**

**-¿Pues qué te falta?**

**-La meteorología.**

**-¡Pero si es la única parte de todo Forks en la que no llueve. Ni hay una nube.**

**-Todavía no me conoces.**

**Eso estaba claro. Solo le había visto dos veces en mi vida. Pero aún así me parecía lo mejor del mundo. No estaba segura de lo que me estaba pasando. Todo me daba igual. Excepto él. Siempre buscaba la manera de estar junto a él. Mis pensamientos se centraban en él y últimamente le había cojido mucho afán a dibujar corazones en todos los libros. Por no contar que combinaba los colores de la ropa pensando en si le gustarían a él. Toda mi vida giraba en torno a él.**

**Esa tarde pasó más deprisa de lo que a mí me hubiera gustado. Pero todo acaba. Sin embargo me quedaba el consuelo de que le vería día tras día en clase. Sentado a mí lado.**

**Pero no podía tener todo a mi favor. Lo descubrí un sábado en el que me llevó a Port Angeles. Yo estaba en mí habitación terminando de cambiarme. De repente sonó el timbre. Salía como unrayo para abrir la puerta. Pero me quedé en el rellano antes de bajar las escaleras. Iba a seguir bajando cuando oí a mi madre abrir la puerta. De repente se puso rígida. Como si hubiera visto un fantasma. No podía verla de frente, pero juraría que en ese momento se puso pálida.**

**-¿Qué haces tú aquí?**

**-Vengo a buscar a Alice.**

**Mi madre salió y cerró la puerta. Ella creía que ese truco funcionaba, pero la verdad es que la conversación se oía igual.**

**-Cuando dijiste que no volverías pensé que era para siempre.**

**-Sí pero...**

**-No Edward. Ya destrozaste mi vida y no quiero que hagas lo mismo con mi hija.**

**En ese momento una lágrima una sensación de rabia, confusión y tristeza hizo que una lágrina resbalara por mi mejilla y callera encima de mi camiseta. Produciendo un lamparón. Y tras esa fueron unas cuantas más. ¿Cómo podría mi madre conocerle?**

**-¡Alice!- Llamó mi madre abriendo la puerta -Te buscan.**

**Me sequé los ojos tan rápido como pude y me puse las gafas de sol para disimular mi expresión confusa. **

**-Ya voy mamá.**

**Bajé corriendo las escaleras y salí por la puerta despidiéndome previamente con mi madre. No se como Edward lo había conseguido, pero me dejó salir como si no le conociera de nada. Cuando acababa de demostrar que demasiado bien.**

**Me subí en el coche sin mirar a ningún lado. No sabía como reaccionar. Quería salir corriendo. Pero algo dentro de mi me obligaba a quedarme quieta. En ese momento giré la cabeza para pedirle una explicación cuando encontré la cara de Edward. Fue tan rápido que no se podría explicar. Pero en menos de un minuto no me importó toda esa historia que acababa de oir. Mi mente se desvaneció y solo pensaba en sus labios que se encontraban junto a los míos. Unidos por una fuerza extraña e inexplicable.**


	3. ¿Será verdad?

**De repente se apartó de mí como si algo le empujara con gran fuerza. En ese momento las lágrimas volvieron a mis ojos y dos pequeñas gotas transparentes asomaron por debajo de mis gafas de sol. Él me las limpió con el dedo y me quitó las gafas. Podían verse unos ojos rojos. Inundados. Yo creo que los ahogué. Y no sabía por qué razón seguía llorando.**

**-Se como te sientes.**

**Era méticamente imposible que supiera mi verdadero problema. O eso era lo que yo creía.**

**-¿Que sabes leer mentes no?- Que ingenua fui. Me sonrió y comenzó a conducir.**

**-Se que te sientes engañada.**

**-Tú no sabes nada.**

**-Si te empeñas en creer eso...**

**-Me volví a poner las gafas. En realidad había dado en el clavo, pero yo nunca reconocería que alguien que no fuera yo llevaba razón.**

**-Se lo que es sentirse engañado, dolido, defraudado. Pero simplemente son sentimientos. En algún momento pasan de largo y después de un tiempo ni te acuerdas de lo que son.**

**-Así que los sentimientos no te importan en absoluto- Otra lágrima se resbaló por mi mejilla -Llévame a casa por favor.**

**No dijo nada. Simplemente giró y en diez minutos llegué a la puerta de casa. Estaba a punto de salir cuando una mano fría como el hielo me cogió del brazo.**

**-No te vallas por favor.**

**-¿Quién me lo impide? ¿tú?**

**-...**

**-Si según dices en dos semanas te vas a olvidar de mí. Dejame ahora que por lo menos así no pierdo el tiempo.**

**-No estás perdiendo el tiempo. Por favor, quédate. **

**No me pude negar. Me quedé. Aunque dentro de mí seguía retumbando la mitad de mi ser que me decía que era peligroso. Aunque en ese momento era difícil encontrar el peligro.**

**-¿De qué conoces a mí madre?- Me atreví a preguntar finalmente.**

**-Es una larga historia.**

**-Una de mis grandes virtudes es la paciencia. **

**Paró el coche. Se acomodó en el asiento y buscó las palabras adecuadas para empezar.**

**-Hace mucho tiempo que tu madre llegó a Forks. Más o menos con tu edad.**

**-Cuando mi madre tenía mi edad tú dudosamente habías nacido.**

**Me fulminó con la mirada.**

**-Esto es muy difícil de explicar. Si te digo la verdad no me vas a creer.**

**-Prueba.**

**-Soy un vampiro.**

**-Es que eso no se lo cree nadie.**

**-Pues si no me crees...**

**-Vale me lo creo.**

**Edward siguió con la historia. Era muy extraña y no parecía real. Aunque me juró que sí. Aún así me pareció que estaba creyendo a un loco y que esta era la peor de las mentiras que me habían contado. Pero es que cuando el loco es la persona más maravillosa del planeta las cosas cambian. Las mentiras ya no son tan graves y las locuras son hasta creíbles. Era complicado de creer. Pero estaba perdidamente enamorada de ese loco. Mi loco.**

**Volví a casa pensando que toda esa historia era para disimular otra que a mí me había dado tiempo más que de sobra para inventar. Mi madre me había visto con él. Y con el afán que tiene de sobreprotegerme de todo le habría dicho a Edward que no se acercara mucho a mí. ¿Ves? Una solución lógica y sin vampiros ni hombres lobo. Nunca me cansaré de repetirme lo ingenua que fui.**

**Era lunes. Primer día de una semana complicada. Ese sábado era el baile y todo el mundo estaría corriendo de un lado para otro buscando vestidos, trajes, decorados... Sonó el timbre. Al abrir la puerta no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos. Edward había venido a buscarme. Pero sin el coche.**

**-¿Te vas a convertir en un murciélago y me vas a llevar volando al instituto?**

**-La transformación no es lo mío.**

**-Valla... - Me lanzó una sonrisa torcida. **

**-Había pensado que a lo mejor te apetecí ir dando una vuelta.**

**Miré al cielo y en ese momento me cayó una gota en la nariz.**

**-Si te has traído un...**

**Antes de que terminara la frase ahí estaba él con el paraguas. Otra vez como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento...**

**Me puse el chubasquero y me metí debajo del paraguas. Miré hacia la ventana de la cocina. Desde ella nos observaba mi madre con una taza de café en la mano y mirando a Edward de una forma desafiante. Fui a despedirme cuando dio un sorbo de café y cerró la cortina...**


End file.
